The invention pertains to the general field of aerosol spray cans and more particularly to an aerosol spray can which incorporates an internal spray head valve control assembly that is energized when an electrical current is applied to two electrically isolated sections of the aerosol spray can. When the activating assembly is energized the spray can becomes operational.
Currently, government agencies are turning towards legislation requiring the sale and use of spray paint cans that incorporate technologies to prevent graffiti. Obviously such legislation offers a preventative solution not previously utilized which is necessary because graffiti is an uncontrollable epidemic. Even the spray paint industry estimates that graffiti clean-up and removal costs taxpayers an estimated $7 billion a year nationwide. Further breakdown of such figures will show that the use of spray paint costs the taxpayer $10 for each can of spray paint used. Vandals armed with aerosol spray paint account for the vast majority of graffiti in most communities. At least $4 billion of the damage nationwide is attributed to aerosol spray paint.
Graffiti decreases property value, cripples business and demoralizes neighborhoods. Graffiti also brings other criminal and gang-related activities into these affected areas and often precipitates the commission violent crime. It also imposes a burden upon law enforcement and our criminal justice system, by reducing resources available to address other crime problems.
The pressurized spray cans disclosed require only minor modifications to the manufacturing process and the portability of the spray paint can be eliminated. This non-portability makes such spray cans useless for graffiti in public areas, while still permitting their use in or near the home, garage or business. The required minor modifications in the manufacturing process would be passed on to consumers in the form of a small price increase.
The spray can modifications also benefit the paint industry since such modified cans can be sold in normal, open-counter locations. Alternatively, most sales now require going to a locked cabinet for customer access, and some legislatures are passing or have pending bills that totally ban the sale of spray paint in such cans. These last two solutions are drastic and hurt both retail sales and the wholesaler, as well as the manufacturer.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or other literature that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Particularly, no patents were found that disclosed an aerosol paint spray can which incorporates an internal valve or the like that is energized when an electrical current is applied to two electrically isolated sections of the can. When the valve is energized the can becomes operational. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,297 patent discloses a wireless-operated anti-graffiti spray can system which allows a pressurized spray can to be electronically operated from a remote location. The system is disclosed in two designs: in the first design, a spray can activating device consists of a solenoid/valve assembly which operates in combination with an electro-magnetic coil to control the spray can. In the second design, the activating device consists of an electro-mechanical solenoid which operates an articulated spray control leaf that controls the spray can. In both designs, a transmitting unit is utilized that can only be enabled when connected to a utility a-c power source. The transmitting unit produces an RF signal that is received by a receiving unit located remotely and adjacent to the spray can activating device. The receiving unit produces a power signal which, in the first design, causes the activating device to produce a magnetic field which causes the solenoid/valve assembly to energize; in the second design the power signal is applied directly to the solenoid which causes the solenoid to energize. In both designs, the spray can only be used after either the solenoid/valve assembly, or the solenoid has been energized.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,884 Wonsch patent discloses an aerosol spray can that includes a spray mechanism for finely atomizing fluids through a hydraulically-operated pump. The spray mechanism is inserted into a housing which is connected with the supply container for the liquid through a close-fitted or frictional locking connection. The spray mechanism incorporates a battery operated gear pump in which, the suction line of the pump is connected through an opening in the bottom of the housing into the supply container. The supply container is equipped with a venting line, whereby the gear pump includes a pressure tube at its output which is connected with a discharge nozzle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,975 Fuhrig patent discloses a housing that stores a battery that powers an electric motor that operates a compressor for producing compressed air in combination with a suction unit and a pressure joint. A product container that includes a spray nozzle is placed inside the housing with a connection between the pressure joint of the compressor and the interior of the product container. The compressor pressurizes the product container through an aperture thereby forcing the liquid through the container spray nozzle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,257 Birge patent discloses an electrostatic particle spraying apparatus. The apparatus includes a hand held triggering mechanism that includes a d-c power source and a coupling sleeve into which a conventional aerosol spray can is inserted when the triggering mechanism is squeezed, a hammer depresses the nozzle tip of the aerosol can, releasing the pressurized fluid of the can from the nozzle tip.
This application is also related to the applicant""s copending application Ser. No. 08/095,851, filed Jul. 23, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,271 and entitled Utility-Power Operated Aerosol Spray Can.
For background purposes and indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the pre-examination search:
The anti-graffiti aerosol spray can disclosed herein is designed to prevent or at least minimize xe2x80x9cgraffiti taggersxe2x80x9d from using an aerosol spray can to tag buildings and other public property. In its basic design the inventive anti-graffiti aerosol spray can consists of:
a) An aerosol spray can comprising:
(1) An upper enclosure having an upper opening and an insulated lower opening, wherein to the upper opening is attached a spray head valve support structure having an outer conductive section and an inner insulting section. The spray head valve support section supports a spray head that is externally accessed by a spray head.
(2) A lower enclosure having a sealed lower surface and an upper opening that is attached to the insulated lower opening on the upper enclosure.
b) A spray head valve control assembly located within the aerosol spray can. The assembly has means for being electrically actuated when an electrical current is applied between the upper or lower enclosure and the outer conductive section of the spray head valve support structure. When the spray head valve control assembly is actuated, the spray head valve opens allowing the spray head to be operated which then allows the fluid in the aerosol spray can to be sprayed.
The spray head valve control assembly is comprised of a spray head valve actuator that can consist of a solenoid, a valve, a bi-metallic structure, a muscle wire or any type of device that can be moved from a first position to a second position when a current is applied to the device. The electrical power source applied to the spray activating assembly consists of a low-voltage high-frequency current. Typically 6-volts to 12-volts at a frequency between 800 Hz to 1200 Hz.
The electrical power source can be detachably attached directly to the aerosol spray can or the electrical power source can consist of an RF receiver and an RF transmitter. In the later case the RF receiver is detachably attached to the spray can and the RF transmitter is remotely located from the spray can. The RF transmitter is powered by a d-c power supply that is connected to a utility 120-vac, 60 Hz power source. When the transmitter is enabled an RF signal is transmitted and received by the RF receiver at which time the spray head valve actuator is energized allowing the fluid in the spray can to be sprayed when the spray head valve is operated.
In view of the above disclosure it is the primary object of the invention to enclose an electrically controlled spray head valve control assembly within an aerosol spray can. And, to allow the assembly to be activated by an electrical current that is applied between two electrically isolated sections of the aerosol spray can.
In addition to the primary object of the invention it is also an object of the invention to produce an anti-graffiti aerosol spray can that:
takes advantage of the fact that the upper enclosure of an aerosol spray can has two sections that are electrically insulated from each other,
is reliable and relatively maintenance free, and
is cost effective from both a consumer""s and manufacturer""s point of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.